The present invention relates to a toy car structure, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism of a toy car, which is able to drive multiple operation elements to open or close during running of the car body so as to create versatile operation.
A conventional toy car is designed with attractive appearance and simple operation (such as running of the car body and sound/light effect) for achieving entertaining effect. However, the transmission mechanism of such toy car is unable to create versatile operations so that the conventional toy car can hardly satisfy the requirement of children. In order to solve this problem, some toy cars are designed with a transmission mechanism which is able to create versatile operations. However, such transmission mechanism is quite complicated so that the cost for the toy car is relatively high and the malfunction possibility of the toy car is increased.